What Happens in Puerto Rico, Stays in Puerto Rico
by Gia1802
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in Puerto Rico on vacation. In the same resort. In viillas next to each other-all by chance.With panic attacks,and recovered hearts in the mix, they decided that what happened in Puerto Rico,stayed in Puerto Rico. There was no contact for 6 years,until London 2016...Dramione AU. Rated T for slight language. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I have a story going on, but inspiration struck me (not really) while my parents were watching this movie, so I've borrowed the essence of the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been enjoying his vacation in Puerto Rico until he saw a familiar brown bush, with sunglasses on its head and wearing the ugliest clothes ever, checking into the resort he was staying at. Stunned, he got up, wore his sunglasses and strode purposefully away from the lobby but stopped when he heard a voice with American and British accents call out, "Malfoy?" He groaned internally and turned around, "Granger. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation!" she said brightly, making him want to smack the happiness out of her voice, "I should assume the same of you, yes?"

"Yes, Granger," Draco said, already tired of this conversation, "I'm on vacation. What's your point?"

She turned to collect her villa's key before answering, "I don't have one. I quit my job to start up S.P.E.W, broke up with my boyfriend because I don't love him anymore. I left America and moved back to England because I didn't want to be reminded of him. I really don't have a point with this conversation," she thought for a moment and added, "Or life, at the moment to be honest," she glanced down at the key, "Villa number 7. Hmm, that's further from the beach than I wanted. Ah well, I can't really help it; so long, Malfoy." She turned and began walking towards her villa, leaving Draco reeling in shock.

Draco stretched in bed, and got up to make himself some tea but scowled almost immediately. He had villa number 8. Granger had 7. This was going to be hell on Earth.

After a quick shower, he made a cup of tea and sat on his balcony, only to look to his left and see Granger in a bikini, taking laps of the joint pool between their villas. He hadn't really used the pool, to be truthful, so to watch it being put to good use gave him a bit of satisfaction. She took her head out of the water to take a breath and saw Malfoy smirking in his trunks, sipping tea with his feet up.

"What are you smirking at?" she called.

"The fact that your hair isn't bushy when it's wet," he responded. Hermione shot him a withering glare and plonked herself onto a beach chair, still wet.

"Oi, Granger, I had plans to use that later."

Without turning back to answer, she said, "There are 3 more, Malfoy."

"But that's the comfiest."

"Honestly Draco, 'comfiest isn't even a word. Besides, you haven't even used the pool, so what would you use the beach chairs for?"

Shocked, he asked, "How do you know that?"

"I asked the lady at the front desk if I had a pool in my villa. She told me that it's shared between two villas and that the person next to me hasn't used it at all."

"If I didn't know any better, I might've thought you were stalking me." As a response, he only got a scoff. Deciding he needed to irritate her further, he lay down on the beach chair next to her and said, "So, you broke up with Weasel King?"

"Ron? We never dated. It was Harry."

Malfoy sputtered and his tea flew out of his mouth, "Potter?"

She sighed, "Yes, for 2 years. It just didn't work."

Draco was quiet for a moment then said, "I can't believe-"

"Just stop, Malfoy," Hermione interrupted, "I'm on vacation and stuck with you because none of the other villas are available. I don't want my vacation ruined because of some petty school rivalries, so I'm calling a truce, whether or not you agree; I've raised the white flag."

"Of course you are, Granger."

"I am, Draco."

He looked shocked for a moment, "Wow. Okay then, truce it is."

Hermione propped herself on her elbow to look at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you can do it, so can I."

"Okay, let's start easy; 20 questions."

"What?"

"It's an American custom, if you don't know someone; you ask them 20 questions which they answer honestly and vice-versa."

Draco furrowed his brow, "But what if they're lying?"

Hermione shrugged, "That's up to them."

"Alright, I'm up for it-with a twist. We drink Veritaserum before playing –'honest answers'."

She considered this answer, and nodded slowly, "Yeah, alright that seems legit."

"Le… what was that?"

"Legit, it means-never mind. Let's play."

As Draco walked into his villa to get some Veristaserum, he muttered a few profanities about Americans and their weird slang.

* * *

"Question 18, your crush history," Draco asked Hermione, expecting to hear every Gryffindor boy's name.

"Hmm, let's see; Ron, Harry, you, Dean Thomas, Krum and Michael Corner."

"Me? You liked me; the boy who tortured you throughout your school years?"

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her margarita, "Only reason I liked you was your eyes; don't think, for a second, that I was in it for your personality."

Draco hadn't replied for a minute, so she asked, "Question 19. What's your crush history?"

Without hesitation, he said, "Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Luna and McGonagall."

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL? She was our teacher!"

"Yeah but, for a 73 year old, she was hot and could do some shit awesome magic."

"I'll raise my glass to that," muttered Hermione.

"Seriously though, I was and asshole. How did you like me?"

"I already told you. Only one question left for you to ask me. When did you realise you liked McGonagall?"

He considered his answer, "Fourth year, at the Ball."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Last question, Malfoy, ask away."

"How did you fantasise about me kissing you?"

Hermione sputtered, "How did you know I fantasised about you?"

In glee Draco asked, "So you did?"

A red Hermione answered, "Yes, by the lake, on a sunny day and with no one watching."

Draco laughed.

"Yeah yeah, it _is_ quite hilarious. I have a serious question though," Draco sobered up immediately, sure she would ask about the Dark Mark, "McGonagall?"

The pair cracked up laughing and didn't stop for at least 10 minutes.

Wiping away tears, Hermione stood up and stretched, allowing Draco an amazing view of hints of back muscles. She turned around to face him, and said, "Shall we go somewhere for lunch together?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Gods no, just lunch."

"Thank the Gods. I knew you didn't go on dates easily, but I got worried there for a moment."

"If I didn't know any better, I might've thought you were stalking me."

* * *

 **A/N: Weather's staring to suck. Also, don't depend on regular updates. They'll be as erratic as my phone's battery**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiii. Finally. Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

"Mmmm. This is so good! Good choice, Malfoy," Hermione told her date-not-date for lunch, on his choice for her main course. Malfoy gave a mock bow and thanked 'the fair lady' for the compliment. The pair enjoyed their meal, chatting about anything and everything under the sun. After a particularly cynical comment from Hermione, Malfoy burst into peals of laughter, and refused to stop, even when the couple sitting next to them, stared at them. Quickly paying, Hermione ushered a still-laughing Malfoy out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were at the apparition point, Hermione whisked them back to their villa.

While they were being transported, Malfoy's shirt sleeves had rolled up slightly and Hermione had noticed. Her face paled and her breathing became erratic as she saw the Dark Mark on his left arm.

Malfoy stopped laughing when he saw Hermione's eyes dilate with fear and her hands shake. She couldn't see straight, and only felt his hands on her biceps, steering her towards a beach chair.

She sat, or rather fell, on the beach chair and curled up into a ball, "The Mark. You have the Mark," she whispered, and then growled, "Get away from me." When he didn't back away, she yelled, "Get away from me!"

Hermione whipped out her wand, and could only see red, she pointed it at Malfoy menacingly, forcing him to move back. Once he was cornered, and Hermione was sure Malfoy couldn't do anything, she ran into her villa and locked the doors.

Around 5 in the evening, when Hermione's brain wasn't flooded with images and flashes of the war, she unfurled herself from her cocoon and walked towards the deck.

On seeing Malfoy staring at his Mark, she felt pangs of guilt course through her body, as she sat down next to him.

"Come to threaten me again, Granger?"

His voice was sad and sounded lonely and let down-by her.

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry," she said, "I… I don't know how to apologize. When I was at your house, and Bellatrix was…hurting me, she…she told me about the working of the Mark. It…she told me everything. How it burns, how it moves, which poison it injects, forcing you to answer the call…everything. Ever since then, I've been getting panic attacks every time I see it, and normally Ron or Harry are with me, so they can calm me down but..." her voice trailed off as her implied meaning sunk into Malfoy; that he was a monster for bearing that Mark.

"So, you're saying I'm a monster," he said, voice hoarse, "for taking the mark."

"What? Gods no!" she slid of her chair, and knelt next to his, holding the armchair for balance on her toes, "I'm saying that anyone who's taken that Mark is a victim. When I get a panic attack," she drew a deep breath, "I don't see myself, Ron, Harry or Ginny. I see the person bearing the Mark, going through extreme pain while taking it, the person being tortured for not being able to carry out an evil task. I'm also saying that, whatever happened to me right now, isn't your fault, it's Voldemort's."

"I don't need your pity, save that for your precious Golden Trio," Malfoy spat, and he stormed into his villa, leaving Hermione to wonder how she had brought up the old school rivalries.

!

Night had fallen and Hermione stood on the deck, nervously chewing her nails, trying to decide whether or not she should knock on Malfoy's doors or not. Taking a breath and steeling her resolve, she raised her hand to rap the wood, but the door was flung open before her knuckles had even touched the hard surface.

"Spit it out, Granger. You've been standing here for the past 7 bloody minutes," Malfoy said tiredly.

"7.5, actually," Hermione look her head, "No, that's not what- never mind. I'm here to apologize, Malfoy. I feel horrible for dredging up the past and…I want a fresh start, so," she stuck out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"I'm introducing myself to someone I don't know, and it's common courtesy to shake hands."

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy gripped Hermione's and responded, "Bond, James Bond. I go by the name of 007, as well."

"Well Mr. 7, my friends call me Lynd, Vesper Lynd."

"Well, Ms. Lynd, how would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"A casino, perhaps?"

"Anything for the beautiful lady," and Malfoy kissed Hermione's hand, his eyes not leaving her gaze for even a millisecond.

As her heart rate sped up, she cleared her throat and said, "The beautiful lady needs to freshen up before deigning the handsome man with her presence. May I be excused?"

With a nod, Malfoy escorted her to her villa door(which was 15 feet away) and left to change for their second date-not-date.

Maybe 20 minutes later, Hermione and Malfoy stood, arm-in-hand and apparated to the apparition spot nearest to the restaurant they were to dine at.

!

An extremely sumptuous meal later, Malfoy stood outside Hermione's villa door.

"I had an amazing time, Mr. Bond," Hermione said smoothly, with a graceful incline of her head.

"As did I, Ms. Lynd," Malfoy replied, equally smooth.

Malfoy took the tiniest of steps towards Hermione, and leaned down ever so slightly, waiting to see her reaction. When she didn't shy away, he bent his head further, but stopped when he saw Hermione smirking.

"Come on, Granger, you aren't really going to leave me without a kiss."

Hermione turned around, her hair whipping his face and called out as she entered her villa, "Let's do it again sometime.

 **A/N: Thank you to my brilliant beta, Bubblegum234.**

 **If you didn't get the James Bond reference, Vesper Lynd is the chick in Casino Royale.**

 **Weather is so goodddddd. It just rained for 2 hours. I'm in heaven.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry for the wait! I had camp, then vacations where I did nothing but swim and eat, then school started with a mountain of work, and then exams, so I kind of died in the middle of it(nothing a quick Rennervate couldn't fix). Once again, thank you for following/favouriting/reviewing. Enjoy!

P.S. To everyone who told me it's in code, thank you and so sorry;it's a longggg story.

Draco woke up to a banging noise on his villa's front door "Malfoy! Malfoy!" he heard Granger scream, "Wake up!"  
He groaned and stumbled out of bed, opening the door not realizing that he was only wearing a pair of tighty-whities.  
"What do you want, Granger?" he asked her irritably.  
She opened her mouth to respond, but took a double take on seeing his coverage, "Nice underwear; really compliments your complexion." On hearing this, Draco glanced down and turned bright red. He turned to go in and change, but Granger grabbed his hand laughing and said, "Don't worry, we're going for a dip."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"A dip in the pool. A trip to the spa-"

Draco interrupted her mid-sentence with a held up hand, "If you're going to start singing High School Musical songs, kill me now."  
She laughed once more, and grabbed his hand. Draco did his best to ignore the bolt of electricity that jolted through him on their skin touching.  
He got into the mood, and they raced each other to the beach. As soon as their feet touched the sand, Hermione ripped off her sarong, and left it on the beach, still running, leaving her in her swimsuit.  
Still racing, Hermione screamed over the sound of the wind to Draco, "On the count of three, we both run in together, and see who jumps in the furthest."  
"One!" Draco yelled.  
"Two!" Hermione shouted.  
"Three!" and they both catapulted into the water.

"I so jumped further than you, Malfoy."  
"Please," Draco scoffed, "You did not. I jumped much further."  
"Whatever," she said dismissively, "Let's swim till that rock."  
Draco smirked and swam. Halfway to the rock, he got a cramp in his lower abdomen and had to stop.  
Deciding to let Granger swim, he watched her perfect form.  
Her hand sliced through the water at the perfect 45° and her head was always half in the water.  
She made a sport look so majestic, regal, graceful.  
Triumphantly, she touched the rock and exclaimed in shock when she saw Draco clutching his stomach a long way behind her.  
She swam, or rather propelled herself forward with her arms, and immediately put her arms around Draco's shoulders. Once more, he ignored the bolt of energy on their contact. Granger dragged him onshore and settled him on a beach chair.  
Dragging up one of her own, she retrieved her sarong and plonked down next to him.  
Granger turned to him worriedly, "Are you alright? You didn't get to stretch before anything. Maybe that did you in?"  
"Probably, I just need to rest for a while," he added as an afterthought then, "And a beer."  
"Yeah, I'll order you one-Wait. You know what beer is?" Granger asked him in shock.  
Draco gave her a look that clearly said, 'Duh.'  
"Wow, I just never thought there'd be a day when a Malfoy knew about, and enjoyed, a muggle drink.  
Considering of course that it is alcohol," she said.  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled, "There are many things that I know about and enjoy that you don't know."  
"Are we still talking about alcohol?"  
"How about I tell you tonight at 9?"  
"Is-is that how you ask a girl out on a date?"  
"Oh, Granger," he said looking her up and down, "I'd hardly call you a girl."  
"So you are asking me out?"  
Draco just smiled..At this point, he could practically see her thinking, 'Oh, so that's how it's going to be.'  
She stood up and said, "Alright then, Mr. Bond, let it be known that you aren't my type."  
Granger dusted the sand off her sarong, wrapped it around her body, and walked back to the villa.

Draco stumbled back to the villa maybe five minutes later trying to figure out what had just happened.  
He knocked on Granger's villa door, and got no response. Rather sure that he could hear some sounds in the villa, he called out, "Granger? I'm coming in if you won't come out."  
With a quick Alohomora, he entered and saw a kettle whistling away. Listening harder now, he heard squeaks of wooden floorboards in the master bedroom and walked towards it.  
Granger's back was facing him. She was sitting in front of a wardrobe, holding a sapphire blue dress.  
Before he could clear his throat to alert her of his presence, she said, "You know, Malfoy, when someone doesn't answer their door, it means they want to be left alone."  
Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Meh. What's that?"  
"This?" Granger turned towards him, "It's a dress. It's something people wear."  
He rolled his eyes, and she laughed, "It's a long and sentimental story."  
He plonked onto the bed, "Then tell me."  
Granger sighed, "I wore this on my first and last date with Harry, when I asked him out, and when I broke up with him. It's full of good and bad memories. I was hoping to get some more good memories with it tonight. So, will you go out with me tonight, Malfoy?"  
His heart raced, but he said casually, "I thought I wasn't your type?"  
"And you're right. But a date doesn't have to be something romantic. Ron and I went on multiple dates together."  
"Didn't Weasel King like you?"  
"What?"  
"You didn't know?"  
"No. Bad analogy I guess."  
"So," Draco said, shifting so his feet were on her bed, "How 'bout that date?"  
Granger blushed bright red, then shook her head, "Yeah. Um, I'll make a reservation. Dress casual, I'll find a surprise."  
Draco smiled, "I do like my women dominating."  
Hermione just stared at him, "Excuse you. Did you just call me 'one of your women'?"  
Seeing he had made a mistake, he quickly said "No, that's not what I meant. It was a joke. Don't go all feminist on me."  
Her mouth fell open in disgust, "What did you just say?" she gripped her wand and advanced towards Draco.  
"Never ever, say shit like this to me, unless you want to say bye to your family jewels. Never," she then backed down, "You're lucky I like you, or my knee would be somewhere not nice at all."  
Wondering what had just happened, Draco apologized and left for his villa.

A/N: Oooooh, what's got Hermione, I mean Granger in such a tizzy? You'll find out next week(or month. Or year. Or century, depending on my wifi)! P.S. I totally forgot, credits to my lovely beta Bubblegum234 who gave me dress idea I think in May. I just hadn't gotten around to writing out. Shoutout to my Nachos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my darling readers,

This is a bit difficult for me to write because I love this story to death and beyond, I'm so so proud of it and I have the entire plot laid out, but I'm not getting the time to write. I read a counted 8 stories, but otherwise I don't get the time to use anymore. I'm really sorry, but this story has been discontinued, however, if you feel that you would like to continue this story or any of my others, just send me a PM, and I'll definitely say yes because I'd love to see something become of this story, and all the others.

Sorry again,

I'll miss you all to death and beyond,

Gia1802.


End file.
